


Lab Rats

by beersforqueers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Lab Sex, M/M, because I'm a giant fucking need, in the lab, lab AU, scientist Sokka, which is POOR lab protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one shot where Sokka is a scientist and Zuko is the sexy sexy bio company distributor who comes by every once in a while. Sokka may or may not be ordering way more equipment than strictly necessary... ("What?! Kat-aaara, it's for SCIENCE!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Rats

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not partially autobiographical or inspired by actually sexy lab suppliers because I am clearly NOT a lab rat and know nothing about how any of this works. 
> 
> For reals tho, a friend ran into my room last night and was like "WRITE ME PORN THAT INVOLVES A PCR MACHINE I DARE YOU". But never fear, normal people, the sex needs no prior knowledge of biology. Past the, you know, basic anatomy. Ok, this is getting away from me, enjoy the porn.

“He’s here! He’s here, this is NOT a drill!”

“Oh my god, ok, I’m chill, it’s chill,” Sokka dropped a test tube, knocked over his enzyme, and shoved an empty tube rack off the bench in the space of ten seconds.

“You have the least amount of chill of any person I have ever met,” Toph snorted.

“How do I look?” Sokka asked, straightening his lab coat. He ran a hand over his hair, forgetting that he was still wearing gloves. Static crackled and his ponytail jumped to attention. _Shit_.

“How the hell should I know?” Toph bent to retrieve the rack and pushed it into his hands. “Was the enzyme capped?”

“What? Oh,” he looked around wildly and found that yes, it was. “It’s fine. Where is the hot biological-supplier man?”

“In the hallway,” Toph gestured vaguely in the direction of the window, “but Katara’s stalling him.”

Suki ran in, “Sokka, he’s here!”

“I know, Toph told me,” Sokka said, stripping his gloves off and grabbing at his phone. He examined himself in the reflection of his screen. _Passable_ , he decided.

“He’s on his way in,” Suki hissed, and a second later the glass door of the lab opened and Katara was ushering him inside.

So ok, working in the lab wasn’t the most exciting thing Sokka had ever done. It involved a lot of mixing things and spinning things around and sticking things in machines and then waiting for the machines to be done so that computers could do more things. But in all his time at the Ozai Biomedical Laboratory complex, he had learned that some days were extra special. Primarily the days when The Hot Lab Distribution Guy came.

“How often does he come?” Suki whispered, eyeing him from behind the adjacent bench. The lab was set up in rows, with long dark blue countertops divided by sets of backless shelving. From their vantage point behind one such shelf, they could just see Katara’s hands moving as she spoke animatedly, and the fall of dark black hair as he bowed his head to listen. “Just whenever we need him?”

“Not as often as _I_ need him,” Sokka sighed.

Toph smacked him on the arm, “He’s right there, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but not everyone has super hearing,” Sokka pointed out.

“But as I was saying,” Suki said loudly, making Sokka jump. She grinned at him mischievously, “I think we should get one for the bench.” She gestured at a wide expanse of unused countertop, _Just enough for two people to lie on_ , Sokka noted, “We have room right here.”

“Ah yes,” Sokka nodded seriously, “perfect for late nights in the lab.”

“Do you need to order something?” a deep voice rasped from behind him.

Horrified, Sokka pivoted on the spot, feeling like everything was moving in slow motion. Trying to ignore Toph and Suki’s muffled laughter he looked up into Hot Guy’s face. It was a lot closer than he’d anticipated, and maybe closer than Hot Guy had as well, because he blushed a little and shuffled his feet… but then didn’t move away. His long black hair was swept back behind his ears, and up close the scar that stretched across his eye and upper cheekbone looked softer, like textured silk.

“Um…” Sokka said very eloquently.

“Pipette tips!” Suki prompted. “Sokka goes through them like that,” she snapped her fingers illustratively. Toph chortled and muttered something about “just the tip” that made Sokka want to die. Unfortunately his prayers that Hot Guy hadn’t heard were dashed by the very obvious flush spreading down his neck.

“Right,” Hot Guy said, digging in the pocket of his impeccably tailored suit. “I have a form for that, but I seem to have misplaced…”

“I have a pen!” Sokka yanked it out of his pocket and brandished it at Hot Guy, who hesitated a moment before taking it. Sokka realized belatedly that it was the one he’d used just that morning to stir his coffee, then had spilled bleach on, then had dropped into the sterilizing machine. The retrieval had taken two sets of tongs, a pair of heat-insulated gloves, and a lot of unhelpful commentary from Toph. It looked a little melty around one end.

“Right,” Hot Guy repeated, clicking it open. “What’s your name?”

“Sokka,” he said, probably a little too eagerly. Hot Guy’s eyebrow rose, but he didn’t say anything.

“But make them out to Toph Beifong,” Toph elbowed him out of the way, “I’m the PI in this lab. His boss,” she clarified.

“Great,” Hot Guy said, eyes sliding over Toph and back to Sokka. “Well, if you need anything else,” he drew a business card out of his breast pocket and offered it to Sokka. “I’d love to come back. And, uh,” he ducked his head, blush practically giving off heat, “give you some tips.”

Sokka stared dumbly down at the card. Zuko. Hot Guy finally had a name. “Hey, wait,” Sokka looked up, realizing that there was a hand written number scrawled across the bottom of the card. _His personal phone?_ But Zuko had already left the lab.

Toph sidled up to him, running a finger across the card, “Nice one, bro. Got his digits.” She held up her fist for a bump.

Suki reached over and plucked the card from his fingers. “Oh damn,” she whistled, “same last name as the big man upstairs. Think they’re related?” she laughed. “Poor fucker. I bet his dad doesn’t like him working for another company.”

“Yeah,” Sokka said vaguely, grabbing the card back and sticking it in his lab coat pocket. His fingers closed around it, and he noticed that his pen wasn’t here. Zuko must still have it. “Zuko.”

 

***

It took another week for Zuko to come back, but considering that they usually saw him maybe once every two months, Sokka was calling it a win. This time he waited patiently to be let into the lab, and then walked straight up to Sokka. Or maybe he glided—he was stupid graceful for a dude selling plastic gloves and shit.

Sokka turned his Bunsen burner off and capped the bottle he’d been sterilizing. Open fire seemed like it might not be this guy’s friend, and considering how shaky his presence made Sokka, it totally wasn’t his right now either.

“Zuko!” he squeaked, then modulated his tone a little. “You’re back early!”

“Yeah, I forgot,” Zuko rummaged in his pocket for a second and then pulled out the battered but unmistakable pen. “I thought you might want it back.”

“That piece of shit?” Sokka said before he could stop himself. Zuko looked taken aback.

“Ah,” he glanced down at it, and then the corner of his mouth curled up a little, “I guess this is pretty transparent.”

“Well yeah, but that’s ok,” Sokka grinned, taking the pen back.

“Did you need anything else while I’m here, though?” Zuko said. “Or just the tips?”

“Listen buddy, I can take the whole damn thing, I don’t half ass—oh my god,” Sokka crumpled back onto his stool, burying his face in his hands. “You were making a joke. And I am horrifyingly bad at talking to you.”

There was a raspy, choking noise from above him. Sokka peaked up at him from between his fingers, eyes wide.

“ _That’s_ your laugh?” he asked, incredulous. It was not the mellifluous purr he’d been expecting. “Ok, you aren’t as sexy as I thought. You can just leave the pen and see yourself out.”

“You think I’m sexy?” Zuko had gotten his laughter under control, but seemed to now be straddling the line between amused and genuinely baffled.

“I wouldn’t be ordering test tubes twice a month if I didn’t think so,” Sokka said, trying to recover some scraps of his dignity and failing catastrophically. “We have an entire closet full of all the extra. Katara had to cut me off.”

“The lab tech? She’s your sister, right?” his nose crinkled up a little, “I don’t think she likes me much.”

“She’s not a fan of your dad,” Sokka admitted. “Sorry, it’s mostly just misplaced rage. He wouldn’t give her time off for her honeymoon last year.”

Zuko’s face closed off for a moment. “I’m nothing like my father,” he said at last.

“I didn’t think you were,” Sokka said quietly, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. His hands came in contact with hard plastic. “Shit, have I been wearing these the whole time?” he pulled the protective glasses off hurriedly, “And that’s still somehow not the most embarrassing thing I’ve done in front of you today.”

“It’s charming,” Zuko said shyly, shoving one hand deep in his pocket. The other rose and one long finger extended toward Sokka’s face. He watched it until he went cross-eyed, but Zuko only brushed it across the bridge of his nose and down the swell of his cheek. “Your glasses,” he explained, looking sheepish, “they left a mark.”

“Oh, yeah, they do that,” Sokka said lamely.

They stared at each other for a second.

“SO, that pen—“

“Do you want to get dinne—“

They lapsed back into silence, both smiling a little.

“I would love to,” Sokka said, “but we’re presenting at a conference in a week and we’re writing a paper, and I have a PCR to wait on tonight, so I’m not leaving the lab anytime soon.”

“A what?” Zuko asked. “I know I sell this stuff, but sometimes I have no idea what you people are talking about.”

“A polymerase chain reaction,” Sokka said, “it’s where you amplify DNA so that you can create thousands of copies of—Ok, your eyes are glazing over, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure it’s interesting,” Zuko said dryly. “Will you be alone? Can I bring you dinner here?”

Sokka nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice. He might squeak again. He was vibrating inside his skin with excitement.

“I’ll be back at 7,” Zuko said, and with another little smile and an (adorable) awkward wave, he marched back out of the lab.

Zuko fell back onto his stool with a groan.

“Did Sokka just cream himself?” Toph yelled from two benches away.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to get close enough to tell,” Suki called back.

“You can’t see me right now, but I’m giving you ALL the finger.”

 

***

Zuko was true to his word, although when he wandered back into the lab he left the food out in the hallway. Sokka could see it steaming up the glass on the other side of the door and started salivating right away. Well, it was mostly the food. The really hot guy helped.

“Whatcha doin?” Zuko asked, hands back in his pockets. Sokka turned to look at him, and his mouth went dry. He was out of his suit and wearing a tee shirt and faded dark blue jeans, a deep red hoodie slouching off of his shoulders. It was the kind of sweatshirt that had been worn so much that it looked nubby and soft to the touch.

Sokka really wanted to touch it.

He drew his scattered thoughts back together and gestured to the PCR machine. “Just setting it. It’s gonna take a while. We could eat while I wait,” he looked back toward the door, all the way across the room and half obscured by the benches.

“Well what else would we do?” Zuko asked innocently, his brow arching up. Consciously or not, he’d drawn closer to Sokka, edging him up against the counter.

Sokka reached out and ran a hand up the soft cotton of the hoodie, bunching it in his hand.

“Fuck it,” he said, and yanked on the handful. Zuko lurched over, hands landing on the counter to either side of Sokka’s hips. Sokka bowed backward and kissed him, thanking god and the sweet baby Jesus that Zuko kissed him back right away. It would have be really hard to explain to Katara why the dude they bought equipment from refused to enter the lab ever again.

Actually, Zuko seemed _really_ with the program. His hands slid down Sokka’s thighs, palms wrapping around the backs to heft him up onto the counter. His elbow hit the PCR machine, but he didn’t care, way too preoccupied with sinking his hands into Zuko’s silky hair to pull him closer.

Zuko’s mouth opened and he echoed him, the kiss becoming hot and wet and filthy, Zuko gasping into his mouth when he licked into the slick interior. Zuko’s arms surrounded him, caging him in in the best way possible, his hips shoving Sokka’s knees obscenely wide.

Zuko broke away, panting, “I’ve been thinking about that for so long.”

“I have some idea,” Sokka gasped, and Zuko honest to god _growled_ and began sucking a mark high on Sokka’s neck. Sokka’s fingers curled in the back of his shirt, nails raking down his spine until he hit the hem and found bare skin. Zuko shuddered, hands yanking Sokka’s hips closer to the edge of the counter. He was dimly sure that all the rattling couldn’t be good for the machines, but probably this lab had seen worse. Like that time Aang had broken a mercury thermometer and they’d had to go on lockdown.

Zuko backed up a little and Sokka whined, still hanging onto him. “Can I?” Zuko reached for the hem of his own shirt, and Sokka nodded enthusiastically. The second it had cleared Zuko’s head, Sokka swore that everything got all soft and glowy and sparkley, because Zuko was fucking ripped. Sokka reeled him back in and attached himself to his right nipple, not even caring that this probably wasn’t good first date protocol. Zuko didn’t seem to be complaining, if the way he moaned was any indication.

“Can I blow you?”

Sokka was pretty sure he was having auditory hallucinations. “What?” he pulled away from Zuko’s chest with a wet smack.

“Oh, sorry,” Zuko blushed to the roots of his hair, and Sokka was delighted to see that it spread down his chest too, “was that too much too fast?”

“NO!” Sokka snatched his hands before he could reach for his discarded shirt. “I just thought I had imagined it. Usually all of my dreams don’t come true all at once. Give me a minute—it’s a lot to take in.”

Zuko laughed softly, bending down to kiss him gently. It was sweet, a relatively chaste drag of plush lips. “That probably should have been our first kiss,” he said quietly.

“That kind of thing is vastly overrated,” Sokka complained, getting another chuckle. “Just give me a sec.” Zuko backed up so that he could hop off of the counter. He fumbled with the buttons of his lab coat, feeling like an idiot. He said as much, but Zuko just grinned at him, looking unfairly sexy leaning against the machine bench.

“I think the lab coat’s hot,” he shrugged with one shoulder, and Sokka enjoyed the bunch and roll of taut muscle under his skin.

“Hot enough to keep on?” Sokka challenged.

“Maybe not.”

Sokka was incredibly tempted to turn this into a striptease, because who knew when this would be happening again, but he was also very invested in getting this show on the road. He still took a little extra time, undoing each button carefully and letting the coat hang open to let Zuko push off his shoulders if he wanted to. Zuko, who seemed to be enjoying the view, was on him the second it was unbuttoned, shoving him back against the counter. His hands were deft at his belt, undoing his fly and tugging his pants down just far enough to spring his cock free.

“You don’t wear underwear?” Zuko dropped to his knees, circling a hot hand around Sokka’s dick.

“Are you complaining?” Sokka gasped. His brain was imploding at the sight of _the_ Hot Biological Distribution Guy being on his knees in front of him.

“Not even a little bit,” Zuko smirked, tongue darting out and swiping across the head of Sokka’s dick experimentally.

“Oh my god,” Sokka’s hands fastened tight to the edge of the counter.

“You can grab my hair if you like,” Zuko said, nuzzling at the skin of his inner thigh, hand stroking back and forth leisurely. “Why do you think I keep it so long?”

“I hope that was a joke,” Sokka gulped, twining his fingers through the dark strands.

“It was,” Zuko beamed up at him, way too happy to be on his knees on their shitty linoleum floor, “but I wasn’t kidding about liking when people pull on it.”

“Good to kno-oow,” Sokka cut off a strangled moan because Zuko had licked all the way up and swallowed him down no problem. _He has a secret superpower_ , Sokka thought wildly, _if I had known sooner, I might have played this differently_. He held still, hands clenched tight in Zuko’s hair, trying desperately not to fuck into his mouth. That was, until Zuko pulled on his hip and looked up at him from under long black lashes, an explicit invitation.

Sokka swallowed hard, rolling his hips. Zuko moaned, eyes fluttering closed, bobbing his head in time to the thrust of Sokka’s hips, letting him fuck his mouth. Sokka knew that the more he stared the closer he was to coming, but he couldn’t stop looking, because Zuko’s mouth was so hot and wet and the suction was too good. He looked fucking _beautiful_ , shiny hair wrapped in loops around Sokka’s fingers, pink mouth stretched tight around his cock, moans ripping free of his throat every few seconds. He was obviously enjoying himself, and it didn’t take long for Sokka to realize that his other hand was on his own dick, jerking off to sucking Sokka’s.

“Holy shit, fuck fuck fuck, Zuko,” Sokka swore, unable to process this new information as anything other than _orgasm now_. Zuko pulled back a little but kept his mouth on him, sucking harder to wring the orgasm out of him. Sokka came into his mouth, stifling his yell with his hand, hoping against hope that no one in their offices could hear them.

Zuko slumped against his thigh, breathing hard, his hand a blur. When he came he bit Sokka’s leg, but Sokka was way too strung out to care. He sort of hoped it left a mark.

He reached behind him randomly, hand closing over a box of kimwipes. “For…” he motioned to the floor, and Zuko _giggled_ , then clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. “I heard nothing,” Sokka said, and Zuko ducked his head, mopping up the mess.

Zuko tossed them in the trash and stood, buttoning Sokka’s pants for him while he flopped across the counter.

“Food now?” he smiled down at him, and Sokka nodded, realizing how hungry he was.

“Food now,” Sokka grabbed him and shoved him back against the machine to kiss him. “I return the favor later.”

“Deal,” Zuko whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to people living or dead is entirely coincidental. I swear.
> 
> Do you wish that you could run into my room in the middle of the night demanding I write porn based on something super random? That dream could come true! (Metaphorically--please don't climb in through my window or something) Here I am on [tumblr](http://omgbeersforqueers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
